toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Froth Frosch
Froth Frosch (泡フロッシュ, Awa furosshu) is an Amphibian Beast with a recorded Capture Level of 10 when a child. They are found in the Human World's Wul Continent around just about any body of water. Appearance It has cyan blue skin covering most of its body, and a scarf-like collar of frothy white bubbles around its neck. Its front feet are white, and it has a dark blue line on its back that extends vertically across its face. Notably, its eyes are large, protuberant and bright yellow. It has a round bubble-like white feature on its nose. Its back legs are long and powerfully-built for jumping. Behavior Froth Frosch are typically seen living in and around water and appear to be rather relaxed. Because of their relaxed appearance, many believe that Froth Frosch are absentminded creatures. However, experienced Bishokuya will know that the creature only appears relaxed and absentminded when there is no perceived threat around them. Froth Frosch are surprisingly quick to disappear whenever they sense a threat. However, Froth Frosch will stay and fight under a few circumstances: either Froth Frosch can overcome the threat or what is trying to threaten them is so harmless to them, they won't even care. When Froth Frosch fight, they are known to use a combination of speed and their Water Manipulation abilities to beat away the threat. Though they are small creatures, their speed allows them to hit fast and surprisingly hard, and their Water Manipulation abilities allow them to hit even harder with compressed water. In regards to the diet of Froth Frosch, they are omnivorous creatures. However, because they lack teeth, Froth Frosch, like many other amphibians, consume their food whole. So long as it can fit in their mouth, a Froth Frosch can eat it. Abilities Sensitivity: Typically being prey creatures, Froth Frosch are highly perceptive to the presence of Appetite Energy and Killing Intent. Between this and their speed and acrobatic abilities, Froth Frosch are difficult to capture. Incredible Jumping Ability: Froth Frosch are light and strong creatures, giving them the capability to jump incredibly high. There have been reports of some having, from a seemingly relaxed position, leaping straight up to the tops of the trees around them. This ability makes it possible for a Froth Frosch to easily escape predators. Incredibly Fast: For the same reason that they are capable of leaping incredibly high into the air, Froth Frosch are capable of moving at incredible speeds, some reports claiming that an after image has been left behind in some instances. Water Manipulation: the Gourmet Cells possessed by Froth Frosch give them the ability to manipulate water. Generally, as they live near water, they manipulate existing water, so it is unclear if they have the ability to generate water themselves. Their water manipulation ability is usually shown through the creation of orbs of compressed water that they can then throw at predators. The foam produced by these creatures is also believed to be tied to their Gourmet Cells. *'Foam Production': Aside from being useful for culinary purposes, the foam produced by these Beasts is a surprisingly effective defense against most physical attacks. The foam also helps keep predators from being able to grab a Froth Frosch. This then leaves the predator with a handful or mouthful of foam rather than the entire Froth Frosch. Some predators, knowing they'll only get foam, will actually go after the Froth Frosch just for the foam. As Food The foam that Froth Frosch so famously produce has all the same culinary uses of regular foam. By carefully mixing the foam with other Ingredients, more flavor can be added to a Dish without adding anything to the overall physical composition of the Dish. Alternatively, the foam of a Froth Frosch can come pre-flavored based on the Beast's diet. It is typically obvious if a flavor preexists in the foam because the normally snow-white foam will have changed colors based on what's been consumed. Trivia *Appearance is that of Froakie from Pokemon *Frosch is the German word for Frog Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Amphibian Beast Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Human World